


Poker Night

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [27]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Poker Night

You smiled, feeling better as you played cards with your brother and some of the team. It had taken some convincing for you to let Parker in your room to talk to you, but once he had, and told you what was going on, you caved. He was so sincere and sad about upsetting you, that you couldn’t even stay mad for the evening. You just made him promise to talk to you in the future.

Vin grinned when he won for the second time, laughing at Bucky’s frustrated expression. “You’re a kid, and you’re beating me!” He sighed.

“You’re like a 100, it’s not your fault.” You soothed, snickering. “Vin, maybe we should play nice with the mummies?”

“Yeah, we’ll lower the notch a bit.” He grinned. “Sorry, I forgot you guys aren’t as sharp as us.” He chuckled.

“We could beat you up!” Bucky defended. “We won’t but…” He added sheepishly, making you chuckle.

Steve was also frustrated, still staring at the cards. “I bet you could win money from Stark at this.”

Vin smirked. “I like how you think.”

Bucky hummed. “He doesn’t know you guys are good yet.” He agreed. “Want me to get him?”

You looked at Vin, both of you nodding. “Gotta make money somehow.” you chuckled.

Steve chuckled as well. “Play dumb if not he’ll catch on.” He told Bucky.

“Yyessir!” Bucky chuckled as he saluted his friend.

“We’re gonna start saluting you.” You grinned at him.

Vin and you smirked at each other, nodding.

“You two are a trip.” Steve chuckled. “But I’m glad you’re with us.” He told the pair of you honestly.

You smiled at him sincerely. “Awe.” it was nice to hear that, especially after the rollercoaster of emotions from earlier.

Vin also smiled, nodding. “You’re cool, I guess.” He said playfully but felt the acceptance from Steve. “Not as stuck up as I first thought.” He admitted.

Steve laughed. “Glad I moved up the ladder.” He grinned.

“Definitely.” You smiled, looking down when Tony was brought in. “Glad you could join the fun.”

Tony chuckled. “Barnes told me its a ‘family game night’.” He sat down in a free chair. “Are we doing this weekly now?”

“I’m down.” Vin nodded. “You?” he looked towards you.

Nodding, you smiled. “Yeah.”

“That’s cute.” Tony half teased. “So what’re we playing?” He asked, making you realize he thought that you all were just starting now.

“We were thinking some poker.” You told him.

He grinned. “Yeah? Friendly or money?”

You shrugged. “Well, we’d say for money, but we don’t have any.” You pointed out.

Steve watched Tony as he thought for a moment. “Well, start us all off with like…twenty?” He suggested.

Vin hummed, then shrugged. “Sure.” He nodded. “Seems fair to me.” He glanced to Tony, as it was his money to divvy up.

Tony nodded. “Pocket change.” He half teased. “Let’s do this then. I’m sure I can teach you kids a few tricks.”

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Tony was staring at the piles in front of you and Vin. “I’ve been robbed.” He muttered, half amused.

Bucky snickered besides him, covering his laugh with his hand. You grinned. “Nope. You just suck.” You teased.

“Me? Suck?” Tony scoffed. “How’d you do it?” He narrowed his eyes at the both of you.

“Practice.” You shrugged.

“Practice? Not like counting?” He raised his eyebrows.

You laughed, shaking your head. “As in we’ve been playing for years.”

“Huh.” He hummed. “You are Clint’s kids after all.”

Bucky lost it. “Yeah, they creamed me.”

“You knew?!” Tony’s voice when high, making everyone laugh.

“Oh, yeah.” He nodded, a grin on his face.

Steve grinned also as Tony looked at him. “I’ve been conned!”

“It’s for the children, Tony.” Bucky chuckled. “Consider it payment for the amusement we all just had.”

He scoffed. “I trust none of you.”

“Did you ever?” Nat asked as she walked in.

Tony thought about it. “Good point.” He smirked.

You grinned up at Nat. “We beat him at Poker.” You said proudly. “So hard.” You emphasised.

Nat grinned. “You guys are awesome.” She ruffled Vin’s hair.

Vin smiled up at her, blushing for the first time you’ve seen in a while. “Well, thanks.” He said awkwardly.

Bucky smirked at Steve, who laughed in return. “Don’t break the boy, Natalia.” Bucky told her.

She smirked, shaking her head.

You chuckled to yourself. “So same time next week?” You looked at Tony.

“You just want me for my money.” He joked

“Only half true.” You grinned. “Your smartass remarks help.”

“See? Someone appreciates that part of me.” He looked at the guys. “At least someone has taste.” He added.

“She just likes you for your deep pockets.” Steve smirked, ducking as you tossed the box at him.

Parker was laughing, shaking his head at how normal everyone was able to act together. He smiled the widest at you, glad you were feeling good enough to laugh. He had taken Tony’s advice and video called May to properly introduce the two of you. The fact that May seemed happy to meet you got his heart racing. He even apologized to her for not telling her about you, and explained why. He reached over for your hand and kissed your knuckles.

You blushed, looking down, something that the others didn’t miss. Tony made a gagging noise, earning a smack from Nat. Vin rolled his eyes playfully, smile on his face.

* * *

That night you hugged Parker before going to bed, not wanting to let him go. However, even attempting to sneak into each other’s rooms would fail horribly.

“I’ll be okay.” He pecked your lips. “Promise.” He gave you a small smile.

You pouted still, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess I’ll see you in the morning.” You sighed.

He rubbed your hips in return, kissing you softly. “Sweet dreams.”

When you parted ways, you shuffled your feet, letting out a breath. You groaned softly as you got into bed. It felt too large for just you, even though it was simply a full. You hoped the night would pass fast, as you felt too separated from your boyfriend. And that made you worry, and feel anxious because it was so unlike you. Which made it hard to even get to sleep.

Parker peeked into your room just after midnight, feeling the same that you had. You looked over when you felt eyes on you. When he heard you shift, he stepped in. “Y/N?” He whispered.

“Yeah?” You replied, smiling.

“Can’t sleep.” He admitted, staying by the door cautiously.

You sat up. “Me, either. Wanna go.sit outback?”

“Yeah.” He followed your lead.

Grinning, you got out of bed and took his hand. You led him to the spot you had in mind, effectively doing so quietly. Once the pair of you sat together, his arm was around your shoulders and you leaned into him. “I hate being away from you.” You admitted.

Parker nodded. “I feel the same.” He said softly.

You smiled and kissed his jaw. “I love you, Parker.” You said softly.

“I love you, too.” He squeezed your shoulders. “I can’t picture life without you.”

That was a relief to hear and you kissed him lovingly, hoping to express how you felt as well. Hearing someone clear their throat behind you, you jumped slightly. Looking over your shoulder, you saw an amused Bucky.

He crossed his arms, giving you a smirk. “Be glad it was me.”

“Neither of us could sleep.” You blushed.

“Sounds like an excuse to me.” He chuckled.

You looked away, feeling like you were on the road to getting in trouble.

“So…how many weeks are you gonna do my laundry?”

Both of you whipped around and stared at him. “You’re blackmailing us?” Parker asked, surprised.

He shrugged. “Or I can casually mention this to Steve.”

“But I’m your favorite.” You pouted, trying to get brownie points.

“Which is why I’m not running to your dad right now. Or Tony.” He added, eyes flickering to Parker. For the first time since knowing Bucky, you didn’t like him that much. You honestly felt a bit betrayed.

“You’re serious?” You asked him, making sure you were understanding him right.

Bucky just raised his eyebrows in response. “Do I look like I’m joking?”

“You’re acting like my dad would.” You told him flatly. “And we’re out in the yard. What the hell do you think we’d accomplish? Besides kissing?” You asked, bored.

“A lot.” He said. “Are you pissed because I caught you or because I’m not letting you off easy?”

“Because you’re acting like I’ve given you a reason I can’t be trusted with Parker.” You pointed out. “I’ve never given any of you a reason not to.”

“Your dad was clear that until you’re both 18, you don’t have a say in this.” He countered.

Shaking your head, you got up. “Yeah, I forgot. I have a huge sign on my forehead ‘don’t trust until an adult’.” You sighed. “Night, Parker. I’m gonna head in before I snap.”

Bucky clenched his jaw as you walked passed him angrily. He eyed Parker for a minute before stepping back inside. You moved quickly back to your room, back to feeling like people.just saw a delinquent who couldn’t make decent choices. You face planted into your bed. Groaning, you just hoped that Bucky didn’t get you into shit with your father. The thought made you sigh heavily and just try and get some sort of sleep.

* * *

Parker sat outside a bit longer, just watching the stars. He rested back, putting his arms behind his head. His mind wandered to everything in his life, never staying on one thing too long. Before he knew it, he’d fallen asleep.

Come morning he was woken up by the sprinklers. “Jesus!” He jumped up, cold. He ran inside, shivering instantly as he went to the shower.

Clint raised his eyebrow at the water trail that greeted him when he went downstairs not too long after he heard the shower start. He went to go check on you to see who was behind it. You were still asleep on your stomach when he peeked in. He hummed and did the same thing for Vin, finding the same results. So he figured then it was Parker. But, why the hell had he trailed in water?

Clint waited in the hall outside for Parker to finish so he could ask what was it all about. Parker didn’t make him wait long, coming out with a towel around his waist.

“Oh, hi, Mr. Barton.” Parker turned red instantly, expecting the worst. “Were you waiting for the shower?”

Clint shook his head. “I was wondering why the floor was all wet.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I couldn’t sleep last night. Was out back. I guess I fell asleep watching the stars and thinking, because the sprinklers woke me up.”

Clint chuckled. “That’s funny.” He grinned.

“It was cold!” Parker laughed.

Clint shook his head. “I’m just glad it was that simple.” He told him. “How about you go get some clothes on, though?”

“Yeah, still cold.” Parker chuckled and rushed off. Clint chuckled as he heard Parker’s bedroom door shut and went to make his way back downstairs.

When you woke, you half expected to be met with your dad or someone else to get mad at you. But as you sat up you were met with silence. That worried you more, if you were being honest with yourself. You took a few more moments before getting up and walking out. Your stomach rumbles but you weren’t sure if it was hunger or nerves. Smelling bacon, your stomach growled loudly, catching you off guard. You moved your hand over your stomach to quiet it before going to the kitchen, relieved when you saw Nat. “Morning.” You said softly, moving to get some orange juice.

“Hey, kiddo.” She smiled. “Did you hear what happened to your boyfriend?”

You froze, looking over at her. “No, I didn’t. Is he okay?!”

She laughed. “Yeah, I guess he fell asleep outback last night and got drenched with the sprinklers.” She snickered. “Your dad found out when he saw puddles in the halls.”

“That had to have been one of the worst wake up calls ever.” You chuckled, shaking your head. You were quite relieved, you’d thought Bucky would’ve ratted you out by now. You weren’t out of the dark, yet, however. He could be biding his time. With that thought, you decided to go say hi to your dad. You figured he would be outback, so you looked there first.

Clint was doing a morning workout, planning on sharpening his arrows as well. Hearing movement behind him, he whipped around. “Morning.” He smiled.

You approached him cautiously but naturally. “Hey. Looks fun.” You smiled, motioning to his work out stuff.

He looked pleased at that. “Want to learn?” He offered.

You bit your lip, then nodded. “Yeah, sure.” You shrugged. “Why not?”

He nodded, showing you a few different things he was doing. You watched him closely, trying to commit everything to memory.

Clint watched when it was your turn and nodded, impressed. “You pick up fast.” He beamed. “You’re a natural.” Hearing that, you grinned back at him. “Soon you’ll be an archer.” He chuckled. “If you want that.” He added quickly, not wanting to push you.

You chewed your lip, thinking. “I dunno.” You said honestly. “I’ve never thought about it.” You told him. There had been no reason to.

He nodded. “You don’t have to think about it now.” He assured, showing you other workouts. “It’s not like we’re rushing to need a new archer.” He chuckled.

“You are getting older, though…” You teased, laughing at his expression. “Soon you’ll have grey hair!”

He nearly gasped in offense. “Excuse you!” His hand went to his hair. “I’m not greying.”

You shrugged. “Yet.” You smirked. “You’ll get there. Don’t worry, I’m sure Nat will still like you.”

He huffed, crossing his arms. “I see how it is.” Clint rolled his eyes.

You just grinned, pretending to get a hair off his shoulder. “Oh, I lied, you already have some growing in.” Seeing his expression, you lost it. “Oh, it is so easy to get to you!”

“I will so get you back!” He huffed again. “I’ll find a way.” He told you.

You only laughed harder, hands on your knees. Nat came out to see what had you laughing so hard. “What’s going on?” She asked.

“I offended him.” You grinned. “I told him he had grey hair!” You laughed.

Nat looked at him, completely serious. “I thought you already knew that?” She broke out into a grin when he reached up, winking at you. “It’s okay, I still love you. Even if you are getting old.”

You laughed, high fiving the woman as she held out her hand.

“I’ll get Vin on my side!” He threatened. When you laughed even harder, he narrowed his eyes. “I’ll get Tony on my side!”

“I’m his favorite, too!” You grinned. “You’re screwed!”

Steve was passing by with Bucky as you were laughing, Steve growing curious.

“Hey, would you guys pick her side or my side? Friendly business.” Clint asked.

While Steve thought about it, Bucky shrugged. “Not interested.” He stepped back out. Steve turned to stare at his friend, surprised at that.

You bit your lip, just looking at Steve to cover up your concern. He shrugged, letting you know that he was in the dark.

Clint just raised his eyebrows. “Well, Steve?” He smirked.

He held up his hands. “I’m not getting in the middle of this.”

You pouted up at the blonde. “But Steve.”

“Hey, you said I was a mummy.” He countered with a smirk.

“Ha!” Clint grinned. “So, then you should be on my side.” He sounded like a big kid.

“Not getting in the middle!” He said, turning around. “She kinda scares me.” He admitted as he walked back inside.

Clint stared at where Steve had been, shocked. “Fine. Bruce will back me up!” He nodded.

“And I’ll have Parker!” You said. Nat simply leaned against the side of the house, watching the pair of you with amusement. It took a good few minutes before the both of you ran out of people to choose.

Finally, she spoke up. “If you two are done, breakfast is getting cold.”


End file.
